


Show Whites

by LuneChat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: HoGyu Bromance, InfiniteOT7, KimBro, Lovelyz members appearance, M/M, Snow White AU (but not really), Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, a little Woosoo, hint of Myungyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneChat/pseuds/LuneChat
Summary: Sunggyu chase Woohyun's love until the fairy tale world (not literally). Things he does for love..*I suck at writing summaryAlso posted on AFF





	Show Whites

**Author's Note:**

> 13k+ words of pure nonsense, coincidentally posted on my birthday..  
> May contains a whole level of absurdity.. But do give it a try.. :')
> 
> Not beta-ed, I'm not a native English speaker either, please bear with my grammar mistakes..

 

 

“Fuck.” Sunggyu cursed as he sees his reflection in the mirror. The yellow and blue colors of his shirt start to feel like they mock him, of his bad luck. What kind of sin that he made in his past life to get this kind of treatment from God, he wonders.

Staring back at him, his reflection with the same irked expression couldn’t be masked even with all the make-up he got forced to wear. He needs to kill whoever votes for him to be in this position later. If only he didn’t have any mark from the theatrical class he took, he would bail out from this project and never come back.

Still fresh in his memory how this disaster starts, like it was just yesterday, when it’s actually 2 months ago. His biggest regret was _why_ he took theatrical class as his elective subjects. _Oh right, **he**_ was in that class too. He let out a groan. The things he does for love.

Sunggyu was on second to his last semester and he had some more credits he need to fulfill in order to start his final project and graduate from his University, so he made a decision to take some elective class to fill the gap.

He remembers clearly how he consider taking traditional painting or sculpting class, though he had to admit he wasn't interest in getting his hands dirty for every project, those were the easiest subjects for him as he didn't have to work with anyone else.

That was until he overheard his roommate, the younger guy with a too boisterous laugh, Jang Dongwoo, speaking on his phone with (what he assumed as) Woohyun (by the pet name Dongwoo called him), his two years younger friend who studied in the same University as him and coincidentally enough is Dongwoo's childhood friend too.

"Hyunnie, just took theatrical class for your elective lesson. I will be taking that one too and we can be in the same group for the final project for the class, what do you think?" He heard Dongwoo said.

Sunggyu strain his ears to be able to listen what does Woohyun respond without too much result, so he opts to just wait for Dongwoo's respond.

"Don't worry too much, you have a great acting skill and nice voice, you'll do just fine, Hyun-ah. Besides, I already ask Hoya, who ask Myungsoo and Sungyeol to join us and we can make them join our team too. How's that sounds?"

After a few times of reasuring the younger guy on the other side of the phone, Dongwoo finally let out a loud "Yeahh, that's my hyunnie! Okay, I'll text you the day and time of the class I'll take and you can match it with your schedule later. Bye~" and ended the call with a big grin on his face.

Sunggyu pretend to be busy with his own scheduling on his laptop screen when Dongwoo passed by him with a happy whistle, to sit on his own bed across the elder and open his own laptop.

He let out a groan that sounds fake even in his own ears, and pretend to think out loud by himself. "Arrghh.. What to do.. I still have to fill my elective class for this semester's credit, but none of the classes is catching my attention. I wonder what lesson should I take?"

That surely caught the younger's attention towards him, who being the angel like man he is, Dongwoo snap his head to Sunggyu's direction and offer an answer. "Hyung, do you want to join me and Woohyun taking theatrical class for our elective lesson?"

Sunggyu can hardly hide his triumphant smile, he need to bite the inside of his cheeks to hold the smile from surfacing, but he goes on with the frustrated act he showed earlier. "What? Theatrical class? But I don't know anyone else beside you two and what if I got a shitty group mate for the final project? I would be doomed."

Dongwoo let out a chuckle and stand up to join the elder on his bed, embrace him in a side hug and grinning widely. "No worries hyung, we can be in one group. Sounds good?"

Never once the younger sees the smirk on Sunggyu's face, nor the silent 'assa-byong' gesture he made on the other side. He can use the lesson now to start courting the cute younger male he always had eyes on, his (not so) little crush, Nam Woohyun.

 

And that's how Sunggyu find himself in the pre-mess he let himself into.

 

The first three months was wonderful, he got closer to Woohyun under the pretend of discussing the lesson and he couldn't be happier when he notice that the younger often blush and giggle cutely during their interactions. That's a good sign, right?

But then, come the assignment for their final project and they need to form a group for it. Sunggyu immediately ask for Dongwoo's promise at the beginning of the semester and he safely find himself in a group of eleven people consist of him, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Dongwoo's dancer friend with sharp mouth named Hoya, loud tall but funny kid named Sungyeol, quiet but cute kid with amazing visual named Myungsoo, pretty kid with angel smile but kind of dark aura named Sungjong, another loud type but cool girl named Mijoo, pretty cute (if he's not gay) tall, shy girl named Yein, a tough girl type named Jin, and lastly Jiae whom he already knew since they're from the same neighborhood which he considered as a cool younger-sister type.

They brainstormed the idea for their performance and with one-sided arguments from the surprisingly strong-headed women in their group, they settled with Snow White as their main idea (girls with the Disney princess syndrome were so convincing on how it would be a great idea to perform beautiful fairytale) with a bit modernization.

But they did have some difficulty on choosing each role in their play, because Mijoo and Jiae were so fired up with taking Snow White role and didn't want to back up. When the other guys in their group were at lost on what to choose (prince, dwarfs, animals in the forest held the same worth in their eyes), until Jin finally decide to interfere.

"How about you two play kai bai bo once to settle the role of Snow White? That's fair and square. The loser could take the other role and we'll ask each other’s opinion for the prefered role. If we continue arguing like this, we won't get anywhere." Jin finished his speech with a sigh.

Mijoo and Jiae reluclantly agree, because Jin at that moment have that older sister vibe and they respect her for it. Jiae win, shouting a loud 'yeahh' with her right hand (she uses scissor) up in the air, while Mijoo dramatically fall to the floor with right palm still open in paper-like motion.

That's how Jiae chosen to be the Snow White, Mijoo decide that if she can't play the protagonist role then she would be the antagonist role, she settled with the hunter role (claiming it has nothing to do with the role was about to hunt Snow White and her losing the game). Jin choose to get the narrator role because she wasn't interest in playing on stage, so Yein volunteered to be the evil queen despite her gentle exterior.

That left the guys who begin to discuss who should be who, and then Sungyeol startled them with his idea.

"What about all seven of us become the dwarfs? We have the perfect number for it!" Sungyeol grinned and eyes shines bright like he thought it was the greatest idea of the century. Only to get smacked on the head by Sunggyu and a bitch face from Hoya.

"This idiot hyung, do you think I would suit for dwarf role? And who will play the other roles?" Sungjong who is closest to Sungyeol roll his eyes, before he continues to talk. "Besides, we need a prince for Snow White and I'm suited for Royal role like that." He finished with a confident smile, folding his arms in front of his chest.

This time, Sunggyu couldn't contain a snort like voice come from him. Too amused by the reply and the mental image how the younger would be end up competing with the Snow White for the prettiest (wo)man tittle, instead of fighting for her love.

This time Mijoo piped up and quickly share her thought on who is more suitable for the prince role. "How about Woohyunnie for the prince role? He's charming and handsome, so prince like without even trying, he also had a good acting skill. This would be a perfect role for him." She grinned widely to the boy in her right, Woohyun, who got flustered the second he heard his named being mentioned.

"M-me?" The flushed boy stuttered. "N-no.. I'll just take small role.. I-I can be the animal in the forest." Woohyun muttered softly, uncomfortable with the sudden attention he got from all his team mates. (Which Sunggyu secretly found the soft animal role would suit the younger a bit too much)

"What are you talking about? No one suited the prince role except you, Woohyun oppa. Just be confident and take this one, will you?" Mijoo tried to coax him harder (which irked Sunggyu a bit, call him jealous, whatever).

"B-but.. there're others who suit for the role more than me.. th-they woud be a cooler prince than me.." Woohyun denies softly.

"Nonsense! Who do you think more fitting than you, oppa?" Mijoo asked, curious (Sunggyu too) about who does Woohyun think cooler than him to be the prince.

"Err.. umm.." The boy in question just avert his gaze around the room, before he ended up looking at his right, blush decorating his cheeks once again. "S-sunggyu hyung.. B-because he's cool and charming." Woohyun then look at his feet, too embarrassed to face the other male.

All ten-other people in their mini circle were so shocked upon hearing Woohyun's answer, Sunggyu slightly more than the rest. Their mouth was open wide in O motion, resembling the funny haniwa statue.

"Me?", "HIM?", "GYU HYUNG?" Sunggyu, Mijoo and Dongwoo said at the same time, being the quickest to recover from the shock.

Woohyun look up quickly, startled from the sudden loud voice. "Y-yes? Is there something wrong with my answer?" He tilted his head curelessly (which Sunggyu found really really adorable), unsure if he said something wrong before.

Mijoo let out a scoff. "Oh please, if Sunggyu oppa is the one who play the prince role, the Snow White would already have turned into a skeleton by the time he arrives."

"Yahh! You little! What does that mean?" Sunggyu defensively replied. It's not like he wants to be the prince either, it's just the implied lazy/slow that got him.

"Mianhe oppa, but you know why." Mijoo without appearing guilty at all, apologies to the elder.

Before Sunggyu open his mouth to reply her, Dongwoo quickly cut him. "I agree that Sunggyu hyung is charming and cool, but the prince role suit Woohyun more. So Hyunnie, just accept the role please so we can go on with the script." He finished it with a smile that could rival sunshine, and no one can against that kind of smile from the Jang angel.

With that, Woohyun let out a small sigh and nod defeatedly, accepting his fate. (Much to the elder disappointment because he wouldn't see cute bunny Hyun then)

Things escalated quickly after that, they decide each other's role pretty fast even with some arguments here and there and move on to the script. (Sungjong still fuming after he deemed his acting and look were over qualified to be a dwarf and he should be the prince instead)

The guys settled with these role: Sunggyu as the mirror of truth, Dongwoo as dwarf 1 (happy), Woohyun as the prince, Hoya as dwarf 2 (grumpy), Sungyeol as animal in the forest (deer), Myungsoo as dwarf 3 (sleepy), Sungjong as dwarf 4 (much to the younger disappointment and protest).

They practice quite diligently for the next few months and Woohyun even get more comfortable with his role as the prince (despite Sunggyu glares here and there at Jiae when they get a bit comfortable with the princess and prince thing). All their costumes already done a few weeks prior the play.

Things going on the right track and they were positive that nothing would go wrong with all the improvement and such great preparation.

 

 _Except_ it did.

 

Of course, nothing could be worse than all the female member in their group suddenly fell ill with different sickness, just one day away from their performance due date. Jiae suddenly caught a bad case of stomach cramp, Mijoo injured her ankle and caught slight fever, Jin down with the heavy flu and runny nose, and Yein can't stop coughing even for 5 minutes.

They can't blame the girls, really. But they still could ask them to pay for their meal when they got better, don't they?

They already short on the member before (thus only 4 dwarfs present), but now they really in a deep mess. They couldn't borrow another team's member, nor they could withdraw from the project. In short, they're doomed.

They had to make last minute change for all the female cast members part and changing some of the script to make it possible to perform the play with just 7 members (and all male at that).

But no one is willing to performing the Snow White role even without the fancy dress, (they are all male for God sake!) and it hurts their pride to do so. They tried to do the fair option, voting. But that didn't go well, because some of them start pointing Sunggyu (probably for the sake of teasing him) and pit him against Sungjong, another candidate chosen by him, Woohyun, Dongwoo and Sungjong himself (which wasn't counted).

 _If_ secretly Sunggyu wants to point at Woohyun, that would be only for him to know.

With equal amount of votes result, they then resort to play the game they know all too well to decide the Snow White substitute between the two. Kai bai bo. The loser had to be the Snow White for the play.

And has Sunggyu ever said that he was really bad at kai bai bo?

Well, now you know.

And Sunggyu know too now, that he mustn’t put on 'rock' every single time they play kai bai bo. That there are other option like 'paper' and 'scissor' too. Because now he had to face the consequence.

 

~~~

 

Back to the present, he heard someone knocked the door of his changing room. And a few seconds later, he saw Woohyun peeked from behind the door shyly, only the head and his left hand could be seen from Sunggyu’s current position.

“G-gyu hyung.. Are you ready yet? W-we should start the drama in fi-five minutes.” Woohyun stutter cutely and Sunggyu couldn’t get mad at this cute creature, so he softens the glare that has been decorating his face since the first time he steps into this room.

“One minute, hyun-ah.” The elder replied with small smile and turn around to properly facing the younger boy. “Why don’t you come in for a while?” He stretches out his hand as if inviting a little puppy to come and get his treat.

“B-but the drama would s-start so-..” Woohyun stop his excused at Sunggyu’s raised eyebrow. “O-okay. One minute.” He mumbles and starts walking closer to the elder who open his hands widely to welcome him.

The younger got startled when the other hugs him in one moment and in the next second, he got spun around. “Nice costume.” Sunggyu amused voice said, by the time they are facing each other again.

Woohyun couldn’t help to blush at the compliment and naturally replied. “Yours too, hyung.” He averts his gaze to his hands that unconsciously playing with the hem of his shirt, _a nervous tick_. Until he heard a groan, he snapped his head in time to see his hyung cover his face and mumble something close to cursing and mention of killing.

“Don’t even start, Hyun.” Sunggyu let out another groan and uncover his face. “Let’s just head to the stage and get over with it.”

“O-okay.” Woohyun nervously replied and turn around, ready to walk away, until he felt his body tugged backwards and find his body in the elder’s embrace. Sunggyu’s head perched on his right shoulder while his hands close around the younger’s waist.

“Don’t be too nervous, you can do it Hyun-ah. You already practice this play so many times, just think the audience as a potato or something. And even if you make mistake, it’s okay. The others and I probably would make even more mistakes than you, so, just try to do your best and slay the stage.” Sunggyu whisper softly, before he releases Woohyun and turn the younger around, make him once again facing towards him.

Woohyun's face was flushed red by the time Sunggyu get a clear view of his face. The younger avoiding his gaze, smiling shyly and Sunggyu feel this strong urge to squish his reddish cheeks right here, right now. But he quickly calms his thought and settle on patting Woohyun's head twice, before another shout 'one minute' from the outside interrupted them.

They look at each other and let out a chuckle, mood definitely better than before. Then all of the sudden, Woohyun do something that almost throw all of Sunggyu's restraint into the cliff. _Because_ how can this boy look even more cute than usual?!

" _Fighting_ Gyu-hyung!~" The younger said, while shyly making a cheering/fighting gesture. Before he quickly gone to the other side of the door, leaving Sunggyu alone, silently squealing hard because the sudden cute gesture.

And of course, a happy moment like that wouldn't last forever.

In the next second, the door opens once again, but this time he was faced with Sungyeol's annoying face that told him to stop sulking and hurry the f up, because it's already the time for their performance.

Sunggyu just flipped him his middle finger before checking himself once again in the mirror (which he grimaced for the nth time seeing his reflection like that), before exiting his changing room to face his guillotine.

 

~

He peeked from behind the red curtain, the hall seems crowded and it kinda make him nervous a bit now. Not because of the crowd itself, but because of his role. He gulped when the lights start to dim and Sungyeol pushed him to walk to his designed spot. Ready or not, his hell begin at the same time the story starts.

He inhales and exhale a great amount of air one more time. Here it goes.

-

 

"Once upon a time, there's a kingdom far far away which inhabited by a Queen and his step son, Snow White. The late King of the kingdom, the father of the Prince(ss), died two years ago when Show White was only 15 years old. While the original Queen, Snow White's mother died shortly after her birth." Sungyeol's loud voice rang in the hall to narrate the beginning of the story.

"The Queen had an unhealthy obsession towards being the most beautiful creature on earth, so he need to check herself in front of the mirror of truth and asked the same question every day."

On cue, Sungjong dressed in sheer black shirt, purple cape and black skinny jeans come to the stage. He strode towards the middle of the stage where the mirror of truth stands. His blonde hair under the crown swaying with each step he took, confident smile present on his blood-red lips.

He stopped on his track once he is in front of the mirror, ready to begin his daily routine. "Ohh mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

On the other side of the mirror, Sungyeol appear as the mirror genie (they're short on team members, _okay_ ). Wearing black turtle neck and black jeans, his face is the only thing that can clearly seen against the black backdrop.

"As usual, my Queen. It's you.." And just when the Queen start to show a satisfied smile, he continued. "Oh wait.. My Queen, I got notification that your step daughter gains more popularity nowadays and become more popular than you now." The mirror pulled a smartphone from inside his jeans, looking intently at the screen.

"He is _what_?" The Queen's expression turned dark. "Snow White is more popular than me now?" Bewildered, the Queen pulled out his own smartphone and tap the screen furiously.

"Yes, my Queen, his Instagram account has more follower than you today." The mirror talks again and look at the screen of his smartphone as to double check the new information.

"This can't be happening!" The Queen bite his thumb's nail and pacing worriedly in front of the mirror. "I need to get rid of him and become the fairest of them all once again!" Determined, the Queen is scrolling his phone's contact, ignoring the still talking mirror.

"But on the first place, there's this cute prince from Heart Kingdom who has more followers than both of you combined, my Queen. I think he is more suitable for the fairest title than Snow White. He has a nice and soft smile." The mirror said, but none of it were heard by the fuming Queen.

Still pacing and phone pressed to his ear, dial tune can be heard from the Queen's smartphone. A few seconds later, someone from the other side of the phone answer the call with grumpy voice. "Yes, my Queen? Anything I could help?"

"Ohh, my favorite huntsman! I have a new job for you!" The Queen happily chirpped to his phone. "I need you to get rid of my step son, Snow White and I need you to bring his phone back with you as a proof you already get rid of him."

The reply from the other side sounds hesitating a bit. "Uhh.. why we need to get rid of him, my Queen? And why do I need to bring back his phone with me? Aren't usually we need to bring back his heart, head or something as proof?"

"I just need to get rid of him. He already stayed long enough in this castle anyway, I should've get rid of him once his father died. And ewww.. I don't need those disgusting things here, it's useless anyway. I just need his phone. (so, I can get back my status as the fairest of them all after I deleted her Instagram account - he whispered to himself the last part)." The Queen finished his rant.

The huntsman didn't answer for some seconds and when he finally did, the Queen almost yell at him. "Uhh.. Queen? Don't tell me this is you being petty again because your popularity dropped on Instagram?"

"Don't ask! You work for me and I tell you to kill him, so do it!" The Queen yells to his phone, face red from the anger and embarrassment.

"... Yes, my Queen." The huntsman defeated sigh can be heard clearly, but not enough to dampen the Queen's mood.

"Okay, just wait for him near the river. I'll command him to go there alone later. Don't disappoint me, you understand?" The Queen already happily ended the call before the hunter even had the time to reply him. Smiling wickedly to himself.

He quickly taps and scroll his contact list again and dial Snow White's number, all the while still ignoring the mirror who had been telling him about this one adorable prince who actually beat Snow White's popularity. His only purpose now is to beat his step-son popularity, with all means possible. Hate does make him blind.

The dial tune already reached its end and getting to the part 'The number you're calling is..' when the Queen tap dismiss the call button on his phone. "This brat! How dare he! Why didn't he answer my phone call?!"

Fuming, the Queen tried to call Snow White once again. Foot tapping impatiently to the floor. He almost gives up on the call, until finally the phone connect. A low and sleepy " _Yes_?" was heard.

"Yahh! You brat! Why didn't you pick your phone earlier?" The Queen spat quickly once he heard Snow White's voice answering the call.

"I was sleeping earlier. What is it, Queen?" Snow White answered lazily. And the Queen really did wonder why the heck this lazy ass could beat him and become the fairest of them all. If only those followers know the real him.. _Pfft._

"Go get me some water from the river near the border, now." Deciding not to prolong their conversation, the Queen get straight to the point.

"No." Come the quick answer.

"What the.. How dare of you to refuse my command! I'm the Queen and you are here because I'm kind enough to not kick your lazy ass these whole times after your father's death! So, when I tell you to do something, you do it." The Queen was thoroughly pissed off by now. How dare of him to defy the Queen's order!

"But Queen, it's cold outside and why do you need the water from the river anyway? We had our water supply from the water company. Besides, the river's water was gross." Snow White sounds grimacing at the last sentence, the pollution really did ruin the water in the river and it's now brownish in color instead of clear like before.

"I.. I need it for.. for my clear the water project! That's why you have to do it." The Queen quickly lied. He didn't think he did good with his lie, but the reason sounds believable even to his own ear.

"O..kay.. and what's that have to do with me? We have maids, why do I have to walk to collect the water myself?" Snow White still sounds unconvinced and honestly just too lazy to walk outside. He prefers to sleep until near afternoon, thank you.

The Queen inhale a great amount of air to calm himself and try another method to persuade the lazy Snow White, since the previous commanding method didn't work.

"Snow White, you know how the reporters these days? They love to see the royals do some charity and other good things. This could be a good publicity if one of them caught you doing something for a better living for our people." The Queen said in a sickly sweet voice.

"... Yeah, I know." Snow White sigh over the phone. He might be lazy, but he has a soft heart, okay. "I'll do it, how much do you need the water anyway, Queen?"

The Queen silently do a cheering gesture, before he happily replied. "Ohh, I don't need that much. Just as much the amount of regular water bottle will do, sweetie." He chuckled gleefully. One step closer from reaching his goal.

"Okay.. I'll change my clothes first." Snow White said before ending the call. Leaving the Queen dancing and laughing evilly by himself. He forgot that the mirror was still there and look at him with a weird out expression.

When he calmed down from his laugh, the Queen glanced at the mirror and realized the mirror genie was still there. "You're still here? Why haven't you gone yet?"

"As I was saying before, my Queen. The prince from Heart Kingdom is actual--" The mirror tried to say once more, but got cut by the Queen.

"Eww.. I don't care about any prince, I don't like younger man anyway. I don't need you anymore, just disappear already." The Queen taking remote like device from his pocket and press the button. And just like a TV, the mirror genie suddenly gone and the mirror back to original mirror instead.

 

-

"The Queen laugh evilly, thinking he already succeed getting rid of Snow White and leisurely take a beauty nap." The narrator said and the stage turned dark. Some shuffling could be heard when the other members tried to rearrange the set for another scene.

The light finally turns on again. "On the other side of the palace, near the river, the huntsman with all purple attire already hiding behind a tree, waiting for Snow White to come like the Queen had planned." The narrator continues.

Hoya enter the set and hiding behind a cardboard tree, a plastic dagger inside its case could be seen hanging on his hip, his face showing a bored expression.

"A few minutes later, Snow White could be seen walking near the river with an empty bottle in his hand. Ready to quickly do the task that the Queen has given to him. Oblivious of the huntsman's presence that was about to take his life."

With a heavy heart, Sunggyu inhale a deep breath and drill down the red curtain. He entered the set, forcing a smile on his face and keep chanting in his mind that the audience were a potato sack and no one would judge him, nor his reputation would be crumble by tomorrow.

Luck was on his side this time, because even back then when Jiae was supposed to be the Snow White, they decide that they wouldn't use the usual dress for princess and opt to use a dark blue with yellow stripped t-shirt paired with skinny jeans (which Sunggyu changed to his favorite ripped jeans. He didn't give a damn of the lecturer’s opinion), so he is saved from having to wear a dress that could vanish what's left from his dignity.

Sunggyu walk slowly, making a stop here and there in front of the cardboard flower to caress it, before stopping to kneel at the edge of the cardboard river. He pretends to be busy collecting the water into the bottle in his hand, when Hoya sneaking behind him with a plastic dagger up in the air, ready to strike him.

He pretends to see the huntsman reflection in the river and turn around to fake a surprised scream, one hand in front of his mouth to accentuate his shock (this is all he can do, he isn't cut for acting, okay). "Aaahhh!"

"Egumonina!" The huntsman seemed to be startled with Snow White's scream and taking a step back, before he regains his consciousness a few seconds later and ready to strike Snow White for the second time.

"W-wait!" Sunggyu raised both of his hands to stop the huntsman and he miraculously did, plastic dagger freeze in the air. "Are you going to kill me?" He sounds stupid asking the question while his life is obviously at cost, but one could try to drag some time for saving their life, right?

The huntsman seems to ponder for a while whether to answer the stupid question or not, but decide not to. And he continues to move his plastic dagger, only to be stopped once again by Snow White's panic shout.

"W-wait! Seriously, wait!" He slightly curses under his breath for the huntsman impatience and tried to think whatever reason he could make to stop him from being killed. He found one.

"Wait.. are you possibly that 'hoyaboradori91' on Instagram? The famous dancer and rapper?" Sunggyu widen his eyes when the huntsman drops down the dagger, to the ground and not into him (luckily). He sees the surprised glint in Hoya's eyes.

"It's you, right? I know it!" Sunggyu happily clap like a seal, both from able to recognize the other male and from his successful attempt to prolong his life span. Maybe he could persuade the huntsman to spare his life as well.

"H-how do you know?" Hoya asked, a bit amazed rather than curious.

"Well.. I keep track of our people on Instagram and you happened to catch my interest. Because your dancing skill is amazing, you follow the music well and always on beat. You also sing and happened to cover one of my favorite song as well, Thinking Out Loud. How to miss you with all that talent?" _And how you like to wear purple a bit too much, just like now_. Sunggyu add to himself.

The huntsman fell silent after that, seems like he is thinking about something and it honestly scare Snow White because he thought his life is still in danger.

After a whole minute being silent, the huntsman finally speaks. "You know what? You're actually pretty cool, you understand the real talent. I like you."

Sunggyu's face shows a horrified expression and the huntsman quickly clarifies his previous answer. "No- _no no **NO**_ **,** not in _that_ way. I like you, you got swag."

Hoya then held out his hand to help Sunggyu who fell to stand again, which he complied happily. "So, friend?" The huntsman asks, small smile etched on his face.

"Friend." Sunggyu replied and shake the hand in his hold, he grins widely, because at least he is safe now. "Now that we are friend, can you tell me who is the one who ordered you to kill me? And why?"

"Ahh.. right.. It was actually the Queen who order me to kill you. The reason was pretty simple, he didn't like you being more famous than him on Instagram." Hoya sighed. "Which reminds me, I should bring back your phone with me."

"The Queen? I know it! It was so weird he suddenly thinks about our people and asked me to help his charity project." Sunggyu grumble loudly. "But why my phone? What did he want to do with it?"

"I don't know myself, but he specifically asked me to bring that back as a proof, instead of your heart or head.. N-not like I suggest him or _anything._ " Hoya quickly lied about the last part after seeing Sunggyu's horrified expression once again.

"Hmm.. How about I give you my phone and you spare my life? You could lie to the Queen that I'm already dead, so we both safe. How is it?" Sunggyu suggest. He had spare phone anyway, not a big deal.

"That's.. actually, a good idea! Okay, we will deceive him. But you need to move away from the castle too, so he won't be suspicious." Hoya nod to himself, then added. "You know, I had a friend who lives in the forest, you could try to hide there if you want."

"Really? Cool!" Sunggyu is really happy with the outcome, he initiates a bro-fist which Hoya replied with bumping his fist to other's.

"And that's how Snow White befriending the huntsman. They promised to keep it touch and change contact number and parted after the huntsman give Snow White his little friend's number." Sungyeol narrated while the stage lamp slowly dimmed and the other member quickly worked to change the stage decoration again.

"After parting with the huntsman, Snow White walked around for hours and found the forest that the other had mention before. But because the forest was too large and it's already dark when he reached there, Snow White eventually got lost."

Sungyeol begin to read the script in his hand again after the stage are set. He flashed a smile and gives a _fighting_ gesture to Myungsoo on his left side. The other replied the smile the taller male gives with his own dimple-smile, before entering the set.

"To make it worse, Snow White's spare phone died from low battery too, so he couldn't contact the huntsman's friend. So, Snow White wandering around for an hour before he stopped to take a rest and that's when he noticed there's a pair of eyes who follow his movement."

The tall kid continues to narrate the play and at the same time, Sunggyu entering the stage again with phone in his hand. He pretends to grumble about the dead battery and took a seat on one of the large rock (which made from hard plastic), unaware of the lurking black shadow not too far from him.

"Goddammit! Why did it have to die now out of all time?" He cursed at the dead phone in his hold, glaring at it like it had murder his whole family. "Aahhh.. what am I gonna do? How the heck I could find this Mr. Dino now?"

Sunggyu continues to grumble and mess up his hair in the process. He then looks at the direction of one particular (cardboard) bush that somehow give him a chilling feeling every now and then. That's when he noticed a pair of eyes that were watching him from who knows when.

"Aaaaa! Who are you? You better not be another huntsman sent by the Queen! Show yourself!" Sunggyu quickly move his body to a defense state, in case it's really another threat.

But then, he heard a low growl and he know now that whatever behind the bush was definitely not human and he might not be too lucky like before to avoid the danger. Since he can't talk it out if the other party couldn't understand his (human) language.

And in the speed of light, Sunggyu was tackled by a big black creature and he fell to the ground quite hard (that wasn't in the script, but he had to improvise). In panic, he closes his eyes and cross his hands in front of his face. "W-wait! Don't eat me! I'm not tasty at all!"

But a few second pass without him feeling hurt anywhere (other than his ass when he fell down earlier), so he tried to peek with one eye to see the attacker. He was shocked when he saw a giant panther on top of him, but that wasn't the real surprise. Because the panther is purring and sleeping on his chest, behaving _nothing_ like a predator it should be.

At first, Sunggyu was afraid of moving (or even breathing) beneath the panther. But then the animal didn't seem like it would harm him, so with attentive move, he reached behind the panther's ear to stroke it. And to his utter amazement, the panther just continues to purr loudly, just like how the housecat would behave.

And it was nice, _at first_. Since he once again safe from danger, but it turned awkward in the next minute when the panther still didn't move from on top of him. So, he clears his throat and attempt to asked the black animal to probably get up from him.

"Uhh.. panther-ssi.. Can you uhh.. maybe get up from me? Not that I dislike you or anything, but you're uhh, quite heavy." Sunggyu tentatively asked and he need to see the others reaction just in case he had to worry for his safety again.

But the big feline just looks at him with it big eyes without saying anything for a few seconds, like he actually thinking the request carefully, before to Sunggyu's amazement, replied in human language. "No. You're comfy." And continue to lay his head on his tummy.

That irked him a bit. Does it mean he was fat? Hell no. He just has a softer tummy than the rest of the male population, that's all. He shook his head, no time to think useless thought. Moreover, it's getting late and he need to find Mr. Dino so he could stay the night at his place. And in order to do so, he need to get rid of this creature off him first.

"Panther-ssi, you know what? There's this one place to sleep which ten times more comfy than my stomach, it's called a bed. And if you get up from on top of me, I would take you there. How is it?" Sunggyu pray inside his head that Mr. Dino wouldn't mind taking this big but cute creature. Not like it would cause him any harm, right?

The panther looks up once again and stare at Snow White for another five seconds, before he slowly get up from his stomach. Eyes still following Sunggyu's movement who start standing up and dusting his pants. "Promise?"

Sunggyu let out a chuckle and stroke the back of his ears (black cat ear headband of course). He never knows a panther could be this cute. "Yes, I promise you panther-ssi. But I need to find a way to contact Mr. Dino first, since my phone died and I don't know where he lives." He ends up sighing.

"Mr. Dino?" The panther's eyes widen in surprise, there's a glint of recognition in it upon hearing the name. "I know one person with that name!" The animal said with a happy tone.

"For real?" Sunggyu is amazed by how lucky he is to meet someone (or some animal in this case) that could help him find this person in the middle of thick forest like this. "Then, could you lead the way to Mr. Dino's house? I need to meet him as soon as possible."

The panther nods enthusiastically that Sunggyu afraid his head would fell off at some point. "Of course! Let me ask him first if he is at home now." The black feline baffled Sunggyu once again when he takes out a smart phone out of nowhere.

The panther somehow managed to open the smartphone lock and call someone with it, he luckily turns on the loudspeaker, so Sunggyu could listen to their conversation too.

After a few rings, the other picked up the call and then a loud but friendly voice could be heard answering the phone. "Ohhh! Myungmyungie~ What is it? It's rare for you to call at this time." The supposed to be Mr. Dino asked the panther, whom Sunggyu knows now called Myungmyungie.

"Dino hyung! Are you at home now? There's someone who wants to meet you." Myung the panther ecstatically replied.

"Really? Someone want to meet me? Who is it Myungie? And yes, I'm at home now. In fact, I'm currently waiting for Hoya's friend who would stay the night at my house but still nowhere to be seen. He was supposed to arrive 2 hours ago."

"Ohh.. it's.. Uhh.. Hyung, who are you?" The panther whips his head to Sunggyu's direction, asking the other male because forget to asked his name or who is he before. Turns out this panther is abnormally kind, but somehow rather slow too.

"Uhh.. I was the one Mr. Dino waiting for, Hoyaboradori's friend. My phone died so I couldn't contact him, remember?" Sunggyu replied and heard Myung relay his answer to the other person.

"Ohh, it's _you_! What a coincidence!" A boisterous laugh could be heard from the other side of the phone. "Then just come here, Myungie could lead the way for you. I'll be waiting, okay? Bye~" Mr. Dino said, before he closes the phone.

"Bye hyung!" Myungie replied a bit too late, so the panther started to pout when he only meets with a silence.

Sunggyu could only pat its head to reduce the pout and somehow it worked. "No need to be sad, we will meet him soon, okay? So, should we go now?" Sunggyu smile at the panther and receive a nod as the reply.

"It's a coincidence for Snow White to meet another saviour in the forest and he feel so lucky for it. Finally Snow White could start heading to Mr. Dino's place after receiving Myung-the panther's help and leave the scary forest."

The narrator's voice could be heard once the stage lights dimmed again to let the other members prepare to change the set for their next scene.

Once the set is done, the stage lights turned on again. This time the set shows a petite but colorful house made from cardboard and Styrofoam with more cardboard trees in its left and right side.

Sungyeol clears his throat and begin narrating the story again. "After fifteen minutes’ walk from their original spot, Snow White and the panther finally reached their destination. A colorful and warm looking house that was hidden deep in the forest."

And on cue, Sunggyu and Myungsoo enter the set with the younger leading the way. They stopped in front of the 'house' front door. Dongwoo was heading towards the other stage entrance that was placed behind the other side of the door.

"Here we are. This is hyung's house." Myungsoo told Sunggyu while happily knock on the front door, smiling so wide that Sunggyu could see his dimple clearly. By now, everybody could guess how close the panther is with the house owner.

"Hyung! We have arrived. Open the door!" The panther knocks the door again excitedly, a bit impatient after getting no response from the first knock. Myung only stopped knocking once he heard a 'wait a second.' reply from inside the house.

Sunggyu didn't expect a tiny human coming out from the house, seeing the house was big enough for at least five people. This is the first time he saw a dwarf. But he keeps his mouth shut and watch 'Mr. Dino' hugging the panther like they didn't meet each other for a week.

"Myungie~ How are you? Where's the person you said on the phone?" Mr. Dino asked once he released the hug, probably didn't notice Sunggyu's present yet because he only focusing his eyes on the panther.

"He's behind me." Myung replied while it steps off to the right and revealing Sunggyu who stand behind him.

" _Oh_!" The dwarf laughs loudly for almost a minute that Sunggyu was afraid the other would die from too much laughing. "Hi, are you Hoya's friend, Snow White?" The dwarf asked after he comes down from his laugh.

"Yes, I'm Hoyaboradori's friend. And you're Mr. Dino, right?" Sunggyu offer his hand for a handshake, but got hugged by the smaller male instead. He had to bow down a bit to match the other's height.

When Mr. Dino finally released the hug, Sunggyu is sure his back would break soon if they hugged one minute longer. He just let out and awkward smile to reply the other's enthusiastic one.

"Yes! I'm Dinowoo or usually called Mr. Dino, the eldest dwarf." Dinowoo said. The red hat on his head bounced with every movement he made.

That piqued Sunggyu's interest, if the other was the eldest, then is there any more dwarfs living in this house? Would they be mad if he spent the night here? He couldn't help but ask the dwarf himself.

"The eldest? Then, do you live with other dwarfs here? Are they okay with having me stay over for tonight?"

The dwarf only laughs at the question and begin to explain. "This house actually belonged to the family of seven dwarfs that used to work in the gold mine. But gold mining already rare nowadays, thus we didn't get paid that much for it."

"So, one of them go to the city for a better job, one other joining a traveling circus, the other one casting for a GOT cast, there's this one visiting their sick mom in another country, one dwarf auditioning to be a kpop idol, and the last one busy traveling around the world as makeup artist. Only me that stay here and work as a farmer, so of course no one would against you staying here." Dinowoo finished his story.

"Anyway, why don't you come in? It's getting late." The dwarf said while open the door wider to let Sunggyu in.

Sunggyu was about to step in when he remembers his promise with the panther. "Ahh, wait. I'm sorry if this is rude, but can Myung come with us? I promise him to stay the night as well, is it a bother for you?"

"No no no, it's not rude at all. Myungie is welcomed to stay as well, it's fine. I have a lot of spare beds to use." Dinowoo quickly replied and usher them inside the house.

"Thank you, Dinowoo-ssi." Sunggyu thanked the shorter male and enter the house with a happy panther following close behind.

 

~~

"The next day, back at the castle, the Queen happily hold Snow White's phone in his hand and heading towards the mirror of truth. He was happy because he thought he already get rid of Snow White and once again can be the fairest of them all."

After stopping in front of the mirror, the Queen take out the remote like device from his pocket and begin his routine once again. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror genie appeared and answer with a scowl on his face. "Definitely not you, your Majesty. Snow White is _still alive_ and the Prince from Heart King--"

"He's what? But my huntsman said Snow White already died! How can this happen?" The Queen once again cut the mirror's speech once he heard about Snow White being alive, not minding the info that was about to be said by the mirror genie.

"Well, he's definitely alive and healthy as ever, if the Instagram posted by this user 'dinowoo90' is any indication. They were at this little house deep in the forest that used to be a home for seven dwarfs but now only one dwarf remaining." Sungyeol explained to the Queen, at least now he didn't get cut off like before.

"How dare he! Guess it's time to take this matter to my own hand. I'll poison him myself and get my fairest of them all title back. Hahahhahha!" The Queen laugh evilly.

"But I already told you, my Queen. Even if Snow White's and your followers being adds up, it didn't even beat this cute adorable Prince--" Once again the mirror got shut down before he could finish what he said yet. Leaving the hate driven Queen laugh evilly to himself.

 

\--

The stage changed again to accommodate the new scene. This time, they back to the dwarf house. Where Snow White could be seen leaning to the front door and the dwarf with the panther standing outside of the house.

"Snow, I need to go to the farm for work now, but I'll be back this afternoon. I have to leave the house to you for a while, is that okay?" The dwarf asked.

"It's okay, I'll help with cleaning the house and I think your roof is leaking, I'll fix that too later. Just think of this as my gratitude for you letting me stay last night." Sunggyu smile kindly.

"Aww.. You didn't have to. But thank you Snow White." Dinowoo side-hugged Sunggyu even though he had to tiptoed to do that.

"Okay, take care. And don't talk to strangers or eat strange food, okay? People nowadays could be dangerous." The dwarf warned worriedly.

"Yes. Yes.. Don't worry too much, Dinowoo-ssi. I can defense myself just fine. Bye." Sunggyu wave lazily.

The three of them formed an (awkward) group hug and with that, the dwarf and the panther finally walk away and leaving Snow White alone in the house.

"For the first hour after the dwarf left, Snow White really did his job with cleaning the house and fixing the roof, but then he got sleepy and decide to take a short nap before the dwarf come back." Sungyeol is back to narrating the story again.

"Then before the noon comes, the Queen that has disguised himself as a poor old lady finally reached the dwarf's house. He has knocked the front door a few times, but the sleeping Snow White didn't answer at first."

Following Sungyeol's narration, Sungjong who cloaked himself with a black robe from head to toe enter the stage and pretend to knock the 'door' for a few times.

"The Queen then searched for another method and find that the house actually had a doorbell just beside the door, so he pushes the bell impatiently and the loud bell sound disturbed the sleeping Snow White."

Sungyeol cleared his throat once, before he continues. _Who knows that it was this tiring to be a narrator?_

"Snow White finally awake after the sixth times the Queen ring the doorbell and walk to the front door to find out who disturb his sleep. Because he thought if it was the dwarf, the other should have the house key himself and could just go in."

Sunggyu walked to the other side of the 'door' from behind the stage, he opened the 'door' with a fake sleepy face on. "Who is it that dare to disturb my sleep?"

Sungjong begin his acting as the poor old lady. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you young man, this old lady here just want to sell some clementine for living. It's hard to earn money nowadays and my legs are hurting so I can't walk too far. Would you buy some, kind man?"

"Snow White is of course suspicious of the old lady, because he didn't see any other houses near the dwarf's house. But clementine is unfortunately his favorite fruit and the Queen know about it, so Snow White is slowly fall into the Queen's trap without him knowing."

"Uhh.. How much does the clementine cost, grandma? I don't have money with me for now, but if you're fine with waiting for another hour, I could ask my friend if he is interested in buying those clementine." Sunggyu said, but eyes never leaving the orange fruit at all. He's hooked, the clementine looks so juicy and sweet.

"Ohh, it's not a problem for me, young man. I could wait for your friend and we could talk about the price later. But I see you've been eyeing this clementine for a while. Would you like to try one for now? It's free." The old lady smiles wickedly, but Snow White is too far gone with the fruit so he didn't notice it.

"May I?" Sunggyu look so happy with the offer, he could barely shift his gaze from the fruit to look at the old lady who gave a nod as the reply. "Then, I guess one wouldn't hurt."

Sunggyu receive the clementine from the Queen in disguise and began to happily peel the skin of the fruit. He eats one and smile so wide from the burst of sweet and tangy in his mouth. He was about to eat the second one when he feels dizzy and fall to the ground.

Sungyeol flipped the script in his hand. "The clementine that has been drugged by the Queen finally worked and Snow White's pulse is so weak it almost gone. The Queen laugh evilly when he thought he already succeed to get rid the Snow White once for all and leave the poor Snow White alone on the ground."

"But unbeknownst to the Queen, the huntsman knew about his plan and secretly change the poison injection to an anesthetic injection that slow someone's pulse at the same time for a few hours." Sungyeol continues narrating while giving a cue for Dongwoo and Myungsoo to get ready for the next scene.

"An hour later, the dwarf and the panther are back from the farm and shocked to see Snow White on the ground with a peeled clementine in his hand and almost no pulse. They panicked because they knew Snow White was poisoned and want to do the CPR, but none of them know how to do it."

Following Sungyeol's cue, both of them entered the set and act panicked after seeing Sunggyu on the ground. Dongwoo pretend to try pushing his hyung's chest, hoping the fruit would be throw out in the process. Myungsoo even pretends to cry at the loss of Snow White.

"Thinking they had lost Snow White, they decide to make a coffin for him with a glass lid because to them, Snow White looks like he was just sleeping and not dead." Sungyeol quickly cue for the stage lamps to be dimmed again so the other member could bring the 'coffin' out.

Once Sunggyu is already stepped inside _the coffin_ , Sungyeol then continue reading the script. "Even though both of the dwarf and the panther were sad from Snow White's dead, they didn't dwell on it too much and instead, thinking if there's another way to revive the other male."

"Dinowoo hyung, how about we contact this witch that live in another side of the country to revive Snow White? I kind of like him, he can't be dead so soon." The panther suggests, but only get a sigh from the dwarf as the reply.

"Myungie, you do remember that the witch already moves out to another country so far away from here to follow his husband months ago, right? Besides, the price to revive a person is too expensive." Dongwoo tried to reason.

"Ohh, right.." Myung look at the ground, face showing a great disappointment. But then he looks up at the dwarf once again, he suddenly got an idea.

"Hyung! I know! Why don't we tried to search a prince for Snow White? I've heard once that a kiss from a prince could break a curse!" He panther shout happily.

"Myungie, but he got poisoned and not cursed. How would it work for his case?" Dinowoo said while scratching the back of his head. He didn't get the point of trying to find the prince instead of the antidote. Which is by the way, too late now.

But the panther wasn't the one to back up easily. "But hyung! They both ends up with people being dead. It might work somehow. Besides, there's no harm with trying. So why don't we try it?"

Myung gives a killer pout with wide puppy like eyes that makes people would feel like a bad guy to refuse him. So, in the end, Dongwoo let out a sigh but reluctantly agrees.

"Okayy.. But how do we find that prince?" Saying something is easy, but to actually doing it would be hard. The dwarf has no idea how to do it.

The panther gives a bright dimple smile instead. "I've got a plan, hyung."

"Turns out, the panther's plan was using Twitter and Instagram to broadcast the contest to find a suitable prince for Snow White. He didn't forget to include the other's photo in his post." Sungyeol flipped the script once again.

"Soon enough, there's a response from a Heart Kingdom's prince who somehow near the dwarf's house area at the moment and decide to give it a try. The dwarf and the panther were so happy that they momentarily forgot that the house was a bit hard to find if you're not familiar with the area."

They changed the set for the stage once again, getting back the 'forest' setting.

"So, after half an hour and there's still no sign of the prince, the panther decides to just take the matter to his own hand and search for another prince." Sungyeol give a cue for a nervous Woohyun to get ready.

"But, just when he stepped into the forest, the panther sees a suspicious person mumbling something while looking at his smartphone."

Woohyun enter the set and act like he was focusing on his phone without noticing Myung's presence. "Weird.. The google maps told me it should be around here. But why can't I find it?" He mumbled to himself.

Myung scanned the other fully from his head to toe, this person is fine enough to passed as a prince, he thought. He wears some nice clothes (royal blue shirt), had a crown on his head and has some shiny shoes on. Albeit a bit too short and cute for one. But does a prince have to be handsome and not cute? He doesn’t know, he is a panther after all. But does he care? _No_.

So, he decides to pounced on the prince's back until the other is flat on the ground and managed to turn the shorter male around to face him. All the while he could see the male was closing his eyes and chanting something.

"P-please don't eat me. Please.. I-I'm not tasty.. E-even though my mom said my cheeks looks like a mandu, b-but it's not true.. Please.." The trembling prince was mumbling these words to his attacker all the while shutting his eyes, nose scrunching cutely.

That reply was oddly familiar, but at the same time different and funnier. The panther find himself chuckle. And with that, finally the prince opens his eyes.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you Mr. Prince."

"Y-you won't?" The prince blinked dumbly, fear still evident on his face. But at least he stopped shaking.

Myung thought the stuttering was too adorable and thinking over if him deciding not to eat the other was a wise decision. He really wants to take a bite of those puffy cheeks. But _no_ , Snow White would be sad if the prince taken away from him.

Instead he just replied while nuzzling his nose to the other's shoulder. He smells good, and the panther couldn't help but purr. "No, I need you for another reason. My Snow White hyung need you."

Woohyun was dumbfounded by the sudden gesture and purr, but he snapped at the mention of Snow White. "Ohh! I'm here to meet him, actually. That's before I got lost.. The google map lead me to here, but I don't see any house around."

The prince pouted, full bottom lip jutted out unconsciously as he remembers the exact reason why he got lost in the first place. Why the map pointing all the wrong direction for him? Or it might be him who read the map wrongly? _Isn't map supposed to be helping and easy to read?_

Myung decide to sniff the male once again, he really did smell like strawberry and vanilla. He rubs his head onto the prince's shoulder like a housecat before replying a bit reluctantly. "I could take you there Mr. Prince, it's not too far from here."

"Really? Thank you so much panther-nim.." The prince was beaming at the sudden help from the panther. If he looks closely, the panther was actually really cute and not scary despite all the dark color.

That was the reason his hand reflex on stroking the panther's ear and the animal purred louder at that. "How could be you so tame, panther-nim? Do you have a name too?"

"I do, my friend, a dwarf called me Myung." The panther replies while closing his eyes and continues purring.

"Woahh.. what a cute name. I'm prince Namu by the way" The prince let out a cute giggle. He was about to ask more question when all of the sudden there's a kakaotalk message ringtone. But oddly his phone that was on the ground wasn't lit up from the message. _It wasn't from mine? But who?_

His question answered when the panther quietly moves to retrieve his own phone from out of nowhere. Woohyun gape in amazement at the sudden appearance of the smartphone.

Myung look at the phone in his hand and lock the phone again after he finished reading the message. The phone was gone from the prince's sight in the next moment. "That was from Dinowoo hyung, my dwarf friend. He asked me if I've already meet any prince to take to meet Snow White."

"O-ohh.. Then, should we get going, Myungie?" Woohyun flashed the panther a wide smile that makes his eyes almost gone.

Myung didn't really want to get up from where he currently laying, he is comfortable as it is. But the prince was right, he had to be quick. So, he slowly get up to free the shorter male. "Okayy."

When he already stands up, the panther offering his hand to help the prince to get up as well. And his first thought was right, Prince Namu is too tiny. Myung's height when he stands fully was towering over the other male it almost endearing.

"After that, prince Namu together with the panther set off to the dwarf's house to finally meet the currently sedated Snow White."

The stage lamp dimmed again and they quickly changed the set for the last time, ready to end the drama with the final act. This time the set was in front of the dwarf's house. Sunggyu already on the set inside the _'coffin'_ , with Dongwoo kneeling on his side.

Myungsoo dragged Woohyun into the set while shouting happily to Dongwoo. "Hyuuunnng! Hyung! I found him! A prince for our Snow White hyung!" The panther happy expression couldn't be hidden at all.

The dwarf quickly whipped his head away from the coffin to greet Myung. "Really? You've done a good job, Myung-ah." He grins happily.

He patted the younger's head softly when the panther reached his place. The panther purred loudly in delight while prince Namu standing awkwardly on the side.

Dongwoo then notice the prince presence and quickly tackled the other male to a hug. Which might be too tight for comfort.

Because in the next second, the prince was having a hard time to breath and it took a while for the dwarf to notice it before he releases the hug and laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Prince, I'm just so happy to find someone that could save our friend Snow White." Dinowoo said once they separated.

Woohyun took a needed breath for a few seconds before replying, smile already back on his face. "It's okay Dinowoo-ssi, I understand that your friend is very important for you. And you can call me prince Namu or Namu." He let out a giggle.

The prince then looks around for a bit. "Uhhmm.. Where is he? And what should I do? You were only mentioning about needing help from a prince to wake up your friend." Woohyun tilt his head, clueless.

"Ohh! Right.. He is actually sleeping inside this _'special bed'_ here." Dongwoo pointing the _'coffin'_ while hiding the fact from the prince that Snow White inside it is probably already dead. No one want to kiss a corpse willingly, _right_?

"And you only need to kiss him to wake him up." The dwarf smiles uneasily when he look at the shocked expression of the prince.

"K-kiss?" The prince stuttered. Cheeks slowly turning red by the bold request. "I-I need to k-kiss him?"

"Uhh.. Yes, prince Namu. That's the only way to wake him up." The panther added.

"B-but.. I-I've never kiss an-anyone before." The prince quietly replied.

Of course, with his animal hearing, Myung could hear it clearly. So, he whisper something to the dwarf's ear and they quickly both get on their knees. "But prince, there's no one else who could help us. Please help our friend Snow White."

They both have the puppy eyes and pout on their face and hands joined in a praying gesture. It's honestly not a fair method for the soft hearted prince, but they're out of option. Desperate times called for a desperate measure they said.

Being the prince from Heart Kingdom, prince Namu surely live up to his clan's name and have a really soft heart towards people in need. So, he found himself nodding and muttering an 'okay' in a mere five seconds.

Both the dwarf and the panther quickly get up with a loud cheer and give high-five to each other. Leaving the dumbfounded prince alone with sudden revelation that he had been tricked.

But a _yes_ is still a yes, so the prince man up and walk closer to the Snow White's coffin. Only to have another mental breakdown after seeing the other's face. He could feel his cheeks getting red in instant.

Sure, he already saw Snow White's face from the picture attached in the Instagram post, but the photo didn't do him a justice. The pale skin, sharp jawline, straight nose, red lips and the faint stubble really hit him hard. _This man is hot af!_

Prince Namu take a sharp inhale of breath, before he slowly gets closer to the other's face despite the blush fully bloom on his cheeks. But then, he stopped on his track when the distance is only 15 centimeters left from the other's face.

Woohyun's face grow redder and he was lost at what to do after he look at Sungyeol's direction from behind the curtain (the part that wasn't visible from the audience side). The other was holding a cardboard with a large text written on it.

 

It said: KISS HYUNG ON THE LIPS!

 

 _Of course,_ Woohyun being shocked wasn't without a reason.

Yesterday, when they break down the script to be able to perform this play with the remaining 7 members, despite all the change they did, they agree to not change the part where Woohyun supposed to only kiss Jiae's forehead instead of her lips.

At first, they decide to do the kiss on the forehead because Jiae's boyfriend, Daeyeol, would watch the play and wouldn't be pleased with it (and Sunggyu was one of the people who strongly agree with the decision, for a whole another reason though).

But then, Sungyeol is being a bit mischievous and realize at some point that Sunggyu is having a crush for Woohyun and decide he could play a cupid for them. Of course, this is only for Sungyeol to know.

Instead he only mouthing at Woohyun a word 'fanservice', explaining with a weird hand gesture that this is needed for getting more points for their play.

And while Woohyun is left frozen at the order from Sungyeol, Sunggyu open his eyes to peek what happen to the younger because he didn't feel anything for almost a minute after the last conversation between Woohyun and Dongwoo. And because the audience were murmuring _'why did he stop?'_ And _'will they ever kiss?'_

He found out the reason soon enough when he read the things written on the cardboard in Sungyeol's hand. He did have a little shock from it, but it quickly changes to a triumphant feeling. He should treat Sungyeol a meal later to thanked him.

He had a hard time to suppress the smirk that was about to form on his face, but he succeeds in the end. Luckily with his small eyes, so no one realize he already open his eyes since a while ago.

He catches Sungyeol's gaze while Woohyun is still in daze with inner battle and quickly wink to the tall male, signaling _'I got this'_. Luckily enough, despite the small eyes the elder had, Sungyeol able to see the wink and he even put the thumbs up as the reply.

Sunggyu slowly flutter open his eyes and right hand slowly reach up to Woohyun's cheek to caress it, snapping the younger from his thought. He could hear the murmur coming from the audience asking why he already wake up before the kiss.

He ignored the audience and instead, he only focused his attention on the younger in front of him whom eyes got widen and had adorable blush on his face. It's so cute and he really want to squish the hell out of this cute boy, but decide that he could do it later ( _hopefully_ ) and not with this much spectator to watch. They have a play to finish first.

Sunggyu held Woohyun's gaze for a few seconds and get up to close the remaining distance between them. He notices the other was closing his eyes so tight that his pointy nose scrunching cutely with every inch he gets closer. He could feel the smaller man's body trembling in his hold.

When finally Sunggyu's lips touch Woohyun's, he really want to moan from the softness of the other's lips. The plump lips were as soft as he imagines it would be and it even taste sweet, like a cherry (probably from the cherry chap stick he once saw the younger wear). His hand moves upwards to slip into the Woohyun’s dark and silky locks.

He did worry that the other would ended the kiss quickly and back out from his hold. But then, he feels it. Woohyun was replying to the kiss albeit too shyly for his liking, but that make it even more endearing. He could feel his heart swell with happiness.

He heard a cute whimper from the younger a few seconds into the kiss and Sunggyu really think he could spend hours just like this, kissing the enticing male and listen to the shy whimper Woohyun sometimes let out. He already falls too deep.

But, like always, all the good things usually passed by too quickly. Sunggyu's wonderful time had to end when he heard Sungyeol faking a cough as a cue for him to stop and catcalls from the audience. _Right_ , they're still performing.

So, he reluctantly separates himself from the luscious lips of the other. But to his luck, he could see another beautiful sight when Woohyun open his eyes and stare at him with the twinkling brown orbs that could put even a star to shame. It was so mesmerizing that Sunggyu was tempted to kiss the other once again despite all the spectators.

Then, he heard Sungyeol narrating the end of the story, he even put his own improvisation (that Sunggyu was sure wasn't written in the script) to explain to the audience the reason of Snow White's sudden act. He really owes the tall male a big time to save his ass.

"Turns out, the anesthetic from the clementine already wears off by the time the prince arrives. But Snow White is too lazy to move and pretend he was still passed out." _Or not_. Sunggyu thought. That damn tall kid only like to mess and destroy his image even further.

Sungyeol continue to read the non-existent script despite the glaring from a certain small eyed man. "But, the mention of some prince going to kiss him piqued his interest and he had to see the other male himself, because he only had eyes for cute things and the possibility of the prince being a hairy man with big muscles and bad breath was still there."

"So, he peeks a bit to see the prince, and surprised because the male that was about to kiss him was exactly his type and it took so long for the other to kiss him. So being the impatient man he is, Snow White put down his sleeping act and kiss prince Namu." Sungyeol small smirk already full bloom to a wide grin by this time. He really enjoys playing with the eldest’s nerve.

 _This kid is going to get it later_. Sunggyu promised to himself.

"In the end, the Queen didn't get his fairest of them all title again because prince Namu who happened to be the one the mirror genie always mentioned that have the most followers on Instagram, brought Snow White to the Heart Kingdom and held a grand wedding that still trending on both twitter and Instagram for weeks after the ceremony."

"Their followers grown even more and the Queen is long forgotten because the amount of shipper who blessed their marriage were so many, they beat the Queen's. And it continues to grow when prince Namu soon enough replace his father and become the king of Heart Kingdom and the couple decide to adopt many kids to call their own."

"They live happily ever after. The End.”

 

When Sungyeol finally finish his imaginative rambling that wasn't exactly what written in the script, the audience were already giving a standing applause. Some of them are laughing and did cat-calling to tease the 'couple'. Though the lecturer's face was mixed with slight confusion as he didn't see the female members at all during the play.

Sunggyu didn't mind them though, he only had a big smile on his face and eyes trained to Woohyun's flustered face. Which is too adorable in his opinion, Sunggyu couldn't help but to pinch lightly the younger's chubby cheeks. Finally making the other look at him. Woohyun was looking anywhere but him earlier and it didn't sit well with Sunggyu.

He was smiling dumbly when Sungyeol called the rest of the members upfront to join him, Woohyun, Dongwoo and Myungsoo to do a curtain call. He steps up from the _'coffin'_ with the help from the still blushing Woohyun who only giggled when Sunggyu almost stumble on the coffin's edge. At least he got to hold the younger's hand, the thought.

All in all, Sunggyu think they've done a pretty good job and he couldn't help being proud of the hardworking members who managed to adapt with the sudden misfortune, despite complaining half-heartedly here and there. Moreover, he got to kiss Woohyun under the pretend of acting. _It's really good, actually._

He steps forward to join Dongwoo and Myungsoo who already joined their hands and wait for them. He was about to hold Myungsoo's hand with his free one, when Sungyeol shove him aside and stood beside Myung. He let out a scoff. _Lover boy._

But his position now gives more advantage for him too, because Sungyeol was pushing him towards Woohyun and causing the younger male about to fall. Sunggyu for once thanks his reflex to hold the younger's waist to stop the fall in time.

He didn't leave his new position, even when Sungyeol finally finish another nonsense speech and ask them to bow down to the audience. All seven of them bowed and lift their joining hands in the air. Sunggyu bow down while one arm still around flustered Woohyun's waist and another one holding the giraffe man on his right side.

This time they finally finish the play for real. And Sunggyu didn't have to think about their score as from his glance to the lecturer earlier, he could see the satisfied smile on Mr. Jung's face.

Feeling brave, Sunggyu let go of Sungyeol's hand and instead, use the same hand to fully circle Woohyun's waist, startling the poor male with the sudden hug. He isn't sorry though, the blush that crept again on the younger's face was worth it.

Sunggyu move his right hand to cup Woohyun's cheek, softly titling the head to face him properly. Finally finding the courage for telling the long overdue confession. "I like you, Woohyun-ah. Can I take you to a date later?"

The pair of dark brown eyes widen at the confession, but eventually the younger gives a soft nod and a whisper of 'yes'.

And Sunggyu didn't waste another second to peck Woohyun's red lips, grinning widely when he saw a shy smile on the younger's face. Ignoring the loud cheer of _'Finally!'_ , _'Yes!'_ , _'Aww, how sweet!'_ and lot of whistles that he got.

 

Turns out his bad luck was actually a blessing in disguise. And now, Sunggyu think he didn't hate Snow White as much as before.

 

 

•End•

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think most of the time I write this story, I wasn't in my right mind.. *___*  
> The original idea was from manga called Alice Academy vol. 5, but somehow turned into this..  
> Well, at least I tried..
> 
> Fun fact (that isn't really fun): I decide to include Hoya anyway because I already written half of his part in the story by the time he announced his sudden leave. And I support him no matter what.


End file.
